Just Because It's Wednesday
by ayell
Summary: Draco tries to court Harry, using all the wrong tactics. All Harry wants is... well... read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

**Just Because It's Wednesday**

ab101

A/N: Bwahaha. New story. Been meaning to write this for a while, but it's only write now that I am unlazy enough to do it. Oh, wow, MS Word just underlined 'unlazy'… guess it isn't a real word. Hehe. :)

―

Harry Potter walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, the only thought on his head was about his mission: Occlumency. He dreaded going to Snape for his lessons, but, as Hermione had said, it _was_ for his own good. After what happened to Sirius, he couldn't bear the thought of what would happen if he was to let himself be fooled by Voldemort again.

Walking with his robes billowing behind him, Harry was too immersed in his thoughts to notice a pair of eyes following him.

―

Draco hid in his hiding place, making sure that no one, especially Potter, would see him. He was, of course, 'looking after' Harry. Well, at least that's what he wanted to think of it. 'Stalking' would probably be too… blunt. And true.

Shaking his head, Draco pressed himself against a wall that was perpendicular to where Harry was walking. He needn't have bothered, as Harry was too lost in himself to notice anything.

Draco's breath hitched as Harry walked further past him.

_Damn, he's hot..._ Draco thought subconsciously. Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head once more. He was simply checking after the boy, as Snape had ordered him to, after he had denounced his father, in favor of the light side.

Of course, very few people knew about this, as they (the staff of Hogwarts) knew that very few people would actually believe Draco's story. So they had simply seized the opportunity of Draco's position, and had him check after Harry, following him, and not getting anyone suspicious, as compared to having a teacher follow Harry.

But as it was night already, Draco had to be very discreet. It would not do for Harry to see him, fight him, and be late for Occlumency. No… Snape would get mad.

Draco quickly tailed after Harry, smiling at himself for having the best job in the world.

Seeing Harry enter Snape's office, Draco went back to the Dormitories, letting his mind wander.

He had had a crush on Harry since 4th year. He hadn't really noticed it, and it didn't all come crashing down on him. He didn't wake up one day and think, "I'm in love with Harry Potter." No, it was the small things. The way he seemed to wake up, and wonder whether Harry had also woken up, or taken a bath, and wondered whether Harry used the same soap as him.

Of course he also knew he was positively obsessed.

As Draco turned a corner, he found himself thinking if Harry liked him too. It would be absurd, of course, since he had taunted Harry and his friends since first year. But that, of course, was mainly because his dad needed to uphold his reputation. It would not do good for his reputation to be tarnished, because his only child was actually _nice_ to Harry Potter. In other words, of course, it would take a miracle for Harry to forgive him. But that didn't stop him from hoping.

Maybe he could woo Harry… court him, maybe?

_No!_ He shook his head for the third time that evening. _That's totally stupid! You don't even know if he's gay!_ Draco thought to himself.

But he could ask, of course. That would be a delightful conversation, _Hey, Potter, are you gay?_ Draco smirked, thinking about it. He found himself amused, trying to imagine Harry's reaction. Would he raise an eyebrow? Laugh out loud? Widen his eyes and form an 'o' with his soft pink lips? Maybe simply gape?

But then maybe he didn't have to know… or maybe he did, just not in the flesh. He could…

Draco had not even noticed that he was back in the Slytherin Dorms until his was in the staircase. Had he said the password? Shrugging, he continued his way up the stairs.

And as his hand touched the door knob, as though an electric jolt coursed through his fingers to his brain…

Draco had the perfect plan.

He smirked, an evil kind of shine on his eyes. Because once a Malfoy got an idea, or a plan, he would do _everything_ to achieve it.

―

What do you think? Does it have potential? Review :)


	2. The Letter

A/N: Yay! 8 reviews :D lol.

Some replies to some reviews:

HPfan321: Thank you for complementing my writing, but please, you saw the summary, right? If you're against Harry/Draco stories, then why on earth did you read this?

Icy Phoenix: He's following Harry to make sure Harry's safe. He taunted Harry because he didn't like him till 4th year. Thank you for reviewing. ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:)

―

As Draco woke up early the next morning, he went about thinking about Harry as usual. Seeing that he was the only one awake, but some of the others were stirring, he quickly dressed, thinking about his Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™.

After getting dressed, he went to the Great Hall alone, no longer tailed by Crabbe and Goyle since he went to the other side.

Deciding not to dwell on this, Draco proceeded to go to the Great Hall to eat his breakfast. After a while, he saw some Ravenclaws come in. _Must be studying in advance… _he thought. But nonetheless, after eating grabbing a piece of toast in his mouth, he proceeded to walk briskly to the Owlery.

―

Last night, before our dear blond haired boy went to sleep, he did the first step to his Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™, he wrote a letter.

There had been a hole in this plan of him. Well, not really hole, more of a small rip. He hadn't decided whom to send the letter to.

_I could send it to Harry directly…_he thought. Using Harry's first name had already been a commonplace for him. _But then Harry might figure out it's me… But it's better than sending it to Granger, or Weasley…_he flinched at the thought of their reaction, if they knew what Draco's Evil Plan To Get To Harry™ was. _Harry would probably be more… forgiving? Or… well, he'd a have a less violent reaction._

He set to writing a letter, hoping it was the former.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Alright, I hope. I've written you a letter in hopes of knowing… well… Your sexual preference._

Draco paused here, a bit hesitant of what he had written.

_I hope you aren't offended. Also, in light of knowing what your reaction would be if you knew who I was, I won't tell you who I am. Just send a reply_

Draco paused again. _Would_ he reply?

_…Just send a reply (that is, if you want to reply) using one of the school owls._

Here, Draco paused yet again, thinking of what he should use as a pseudonym. _D.M.? Naah… Too obvious. How about… Maco Dalfoy? _He chuckled. _That sounds really stupid…_ he mused. Then his mind settled on the origin on his name.

_I will be waiting,_

_Dragon_

Draco sealed the letter, then wrote Harry's name. He contemplated sending the letter now, but decided that it would be safer to send it early tomorrow, so that it could be sent during breakfast the next morning. So, he hid it in his bedside drawer. After casting a locking spell on his drawer, he slept peacefully, getting excited and anxious is what he was doing.

―

In the Owlery, Draco peered around, looking for a decent school owl. Finding one to his liking, he quickly tied the letter to its leg and watched it fly.

Eating the rest of his toast, he trudged back to the Great Hall, awaiting Harry's reaction to his letter.

―

Review :)


	3. The Reply

A/N: Wow! 19 reviews in 2 chappies! Never have I achieved such a thing. Bwahaha :D Some answers:

**Sincerity and faith – **oops. +looks down+ my lack of grammar skills is showing.

**Anon** – I see I have once again failed to reach out to show a joke to the readers.

**HandsOff **– Toast rules. It's right up there with Oxygen and Harry Potter.

**Fudgebaby – **well, this is something I've been figuring out. Do you guys want that story chapters to be short but frequently updated? Or long, but updated maybe once a week?

* * *

Harry Potter was walking down the hall which led to the Great Hall, his mind somewhere else. He was thinking mainly about their homework. He had never been one to be worried about it ― that was Hermione. But then he didn't really put off all of it ― that was Ron. Well, except maybe the ones in Divination – he put _those_ off. He was also thinking about why Ron and Hermione were bickering again.

As they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione slammed her hands down the table. "Honestly, Ronald!" she said exasperatedly. "A rubber duck does _not_ fly! It's made of _rubber_!" And with that, she buried her nose in a book.

Ron rolled his eyes, and got a piece of pancake to put on his plate, where he smothered it with butter and syrup.

Harry was buttering some toast, and, as if knocked by some unknown force, his knife slipped. As he bent down to get it, a familiar swooping sound filled the air. He looked up reflexively.

He had not sent any mail to anyone, which made him surprised that he got an owl. He saw a piece of parchment attached to its leg.

* * *

Draco had just gotten in the Great Hall when Owl Post arrived. Seeing with content that Harry had gotten the letter, he sat down in his usual spot on the Slytherin table.

"Hm." He said shortly, a bit of a smirk playing on his face.

* * *

Curious about the letter, Ron stopped eating (well, for a while, at least), and Hermione looked up from her book.

Harry opened the letter. There was a pause.

Then he spit out his pumpkin juice, his eyes round and his mouth agape. "Some person's gone and asked if I'm gay!" he said, handing Hermione the letter.

Ron burst out laughing so loudly, a few people looked.

Hermione eyed Ron warily, and read the letter. "No, technically," she said, "He or she's just asking what your sexual preference is."

Ron laughed so much; he almost fell off his seat, slapping his thigh.

"Well, at least we know it's not from _him_." Hermione said, looking at Ron again.

Ron stopped laughing instantly.

* * *

Draco smirked. His Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™ was working. Well, sort of.

Now he need only wait for a reply. And _then_, he would be able to _really_ start making His Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™ happen.

* * *

Harry paced around the Dormitories. He had been wondering the same thing _Dragon_ was wondering. What _was_ his sexual preference?

Up to last year, he had fancied Cho. There was no question about those facts; that he _had_ fancied Cho, and that it had only lasted until last year. But now he found himself subconsciously drawn to looking at the other boys in Locker Rooms, and even thinking about having a relationship with a guy. But he was sure he still liked girls.

Did this mean he was bisexual?

Harry plopped on his bed in exasperation. He sighed, thinking, _What the hell am I to answer to this Dragon person?_ The letter had said, though not directly, that if he didn't want to reply, he needn't have to, but he wanted to. He was very curious about this person… No one had ever written him anonymously before, and no one had definitely asked for his sexual preference before.

"Then I'll just tell him the truth." Harry said. _Tell him I'm a Bi_. Harry nodded, mainly to convince himself to write it down. Which he did _not_ want to do. When you wrote it down it seemed so… _final_.

* * *

The same evening, Harry went to send his letter. He used a school owl, as the previous letter had told him to. Hedwig gave him a defiant look, and transferred branches when he told her this.

"Sorry, Hedwig." He said as the bird flew up to a different branch.

Now Harry had a problem.

He wasn't sure how to say to the owl that he wanted him to deliver the letter to someone who anonymously sent him a letter. But just after he tied the scroll to its leg, the owl gave a hoot and flew off.

Harry looked on. _Oh well_, he thought, _the letter said use _any_ of the school owls_.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting down in his favorite chair by the wall, doing his History of Magic Homework which he usually didn't do until the next day, but he needed an excuse to go to the Common Room, just in case Harry sent the letter that night. He couldn't wait for Harry's reply.

Draco looked down, aware that he had been writing subconsciously. He re-read his work, which had reached 7 inches.

_The real issue in the Goblin rebellion wahs thaat they didrn't warnt peyople hahaving pirryty on them because of their Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry…_

And this continued to the end of the scroll, but the very last line was:

_But he's mine._

Draco threw it into his bag, panicking that someone might've seen it.

_No, no…_ He tried to comfort himself. _They'd've reacted by now._

But as he looked around, many of the people _were_ giggling. His eyes widened, when he saw them staring at him.

"Awww," Pansy Parkinson said, who now had Crabbe and Goyle as her cronies. "Ickle Dwaco has a cwush on baby Potty?"

"Fuck off, Parkinson," Draco said.

"Why don't you _make me?_" Pansy had been getting a lot more confidence around Draco now, as she knew he was disowned by his father, because his father and hers were quite close.

"Don't make me make you," Draco said, brandishing his wand and standing up.

"Don't you _dare_," Pansy's eyes narrowed, but you still see a flicker of panic in them. She, of all people, knew that Draco was indeed very good in casting spells. Probably only Granger could beat him.

"Oh, I will, Parkinson, just give one good reason and I swear, I _will_." Draco whispered softly, but firmly. In a menacing tone that made people scare away faster than you could say "fuck".

Pansy glared, and backed off. "You've got mail." She said, her tone a little shaky, but she still managed to nod her head coolly to her right.

Draco looked to his left, bracing himself.

There, by the window, was a school owl, flapping its wings and tapping its beak against the window.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry if the chapters are updated a bit late. I don't have much time because I have summer class (I live in the Eastern part of the world).

Please R&R my other fics (sorry, couldn't resist):

Who Stole The Cookie From the Cookie Jar – (humor) wherein the try to find out just who stole the cookie from the cookie jar, and end up looking for Merlin. Very random, I got rave reviews, though. :)

Butterfly – (fluff, romance) Draco is like a butterfly, you can lose him just as fast as he had come. This was one of the fics I wrote that I fell in lurve with. :)

Punishment – (romance, humor, parody, randomness) wooohooo. This was the longest fic I've written. Each chapter is around like 8 or 9 pages in length. Harry and Draco cause a serious explosion in class which result to the having an unexpected punishment. (Okay, basically, they're supposed to spend an entire year in the Muggle world.) I re-read this, and now I am totally going to re-write it.

Whisper – (romance, fluff) wuhoo! If you don't want to read any of the above, read this, at least! Anyway, it's drabble, and it's less than one page in MS Word. Very short, but very cute. :)

So, well, I hope you liked that! I'm excited for Draco's reaction! Lol.. :) REVIEW. :)


	4. The Help Needed

A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed:) I hope this lives up to your expectations. :)

* * *

Harry had an expression of uncertainty as he watched the owl fly off. _No turning back now…_he thought.

* * *

After some musing that night, Harry, in fact, _did not_ say he was bisexual in the letter. He had asked advice from Hermione and Ron. Both of them had given him quite a shock in receiving the news very gracefully. Their reactions had been unexpected, but were still better than what he had anticipated.

Hermione gave a smile and said that "it's perfectly alright" and "we'll always be here if you need any more help."

Ron, on the other hand, looked put out and said, "I don't have ten Galleons."

* * *

As Draco walked to the windows, he felt as if the room was getting larger and larger, and his target was getting farther and farther away. His heart was pounding so hard, it threatened to burst out his chest.

When he finally got there, he opened the windows, and slowly untied a piece of parchment from the owl's leg.

Gulping, he clenched the letter in his fist, both ends sticking out. He quickly made his way back to his chair, hastily got his things and made his way to the Dormitories, acting as if nothing had happened between him and Pansy.

* * *

In his haste, Draco practically threw his things in his trunk and flew to his bed, swiftly closed the hangings and, his hands trembling, reached for the letter in his pocket, where he had stuffed it earlier. His forehead sweating and his heart humping, Draco closed his eyes and opened the letter with bated breath, as if it would change the course of his life.

He peered down at the letter cautiously.

A pause.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITOHMYGOD!" he screamed, jumping out of his bed. "YES! YES, DAMMIT!"

* * *

The next day, when Draco's happiness had not yet been tarnished, he formulated his Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™. He was going to need some help though.

Much as it pained him to admit it, he couldn't ask _any_ of his housemates, as they'd all reject him. As his eyes cascaded through the Great Hall, they fell on two people. Both of which were very unlikely to talk to him.

But both of which could help. Greatly.

Draco smirked, the Gryffindors' goody-goodiness now had some purpose. He fought the urge to laugh evilly as his eyes rested on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

* * *

Haha. Another cliffhanger, folks. Aren't I just annoying:) review! 


	5. The Letter Again

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just that I have too much to do! Please accept my sincere apologies if this chapter isn't really long and only really ends in something of a cliffhanger. I'm already scared of losing readers at this point. But I did my best, I assure you, in writing this. :)

―

Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Ron and Hermione subconsciously.

"Hm…" He said like he did yesterday.

_I need another plan…_ he thought. _Besides My Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Me™. Like a subplot… Yes, a subplot. I need an Evil Plan To Help My Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Me™ Happen™. _He thought, his head swirling in a confused void of all his trademark plans.

"And that's where they come in." He muttered, his eyes never leaving the two Gryffindors, while he stood up to mail a letter again.

―

As Draco basically flew to the Common Room before anyone even _started_ eating, he formulated his Evil Plan To Help His Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™ Happen™.

_So I'll send a letter again. _He thought. He was remembering and being thankful that he saw Harry tell his best friends about the letter. This would help his Evil Plan To Help His Evil Plan To Get Harry To Like Him™ Happen™.

After he got his parchment and quill and ink bottle, he swiftly walked to the Common Room, noting with pleasure that he was alone.

_Dear_

He paused what he was writing. He was about write Weasley. _I can't write Weasley! _That was practically _shouting_ to them who were writing letters.

_ Dear Ron and Hermione,_

He paused again.

_ I know, as everyone in the school does, that you two are Harry Potter's best friends. As he has probably announced to you, someone has written him an anonymous letter. I am, indeed, the same person who wrote him that letter._

_Now what?_ Draco thought. _Well, I should just get to the point, I guess. And tell them not tell Harry._

_ I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Harry that I have written to you. I want only you two to_

Draco dreaded the next word he wrote.

_ … to help me in mission to make Harry like me. I need information. Not information in general, just what he looks for in a person. Because I want to be ready to give it to him. Aside from this, I'd like to ask for your approval. I'd like you to know that I'm rather serious about my feelings for Harry. And I promise you two, that if he doesn't like me, I will not force him to. But as of now, I need your help, and approval._

_ Much as it pains me to admit it, I'm not really familiar with the proper courting etiquette. To add to that, I'm not really …_

Draco paused.

_ … really close to Harry. So please help and provide information. I will not specify what you must give me. You can just give me information on anything you want._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dragon_

Draco finished the 'N' in a flourish. Re-reading his letter, he smiled in satisfaction. And then he frowned, and wrote at the end…

_P.S. – When you reply use any of the school owls._

Draco smiled. He folded the parchment, and set off to the Owlery, walking briskly.

―

Ron and Hermione bickered as they always did while Harry practiced for Quidditch.

"Ronald, I am _begging you_," Hermione was saying, "_do. Your. Homework._" She looked as if she was going to spontaneously combust any minute.

Ron tutted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"_Thank you_." Hermione looked grateful. Ron gave her a thanks-for-caring smile, bending down to write.

Just at that moment a small pecking came from outside the window.

"A school owl?" Hermione said, standing up and making sure Ron was still doing his homework. "Must be from Hagrid."

Ron muttered something that sounded like "couldn't let me get it, coul she?"

"Ron," Hermione breathed, opening the letter as the owl flew out.

Ron looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Who's it from?"

Hermione, her eyes wide, approached Ron with an air of great anxiety. Ron stood up as well, reaching for the letter on Hermione's outstretched palm.

He gave it a once over, eyes widening. "_What_?" he said.

"He wants us to help him court Harry." Hermione looked shaken. "He's asking for our _permission_."

"And for some tips." Ron added.

Hermione nodded, and her eyes seemed to ask the question Ron was wondering.

_What do we say?_

―

Reeeeeeview :)


	6. The Discussion

A/N: Oooooh, dear! I'm so sorry for not updating! This blasted computer broke down! Hmph. Anyway, off to the hopefully-long chapter:)

―

Ron noticed after a while, that he and Hermione were the only people in the Common Room. Everyone else had already gone to bed.

They had discussed the letter, of course. Little whispers emerging from the corners of their mouths so that no one else would hear, a bit pressured by the realization that it could be their fault if Harry got hurt by this person. But now they could talk normally. No one was in the Common Room anyway, and they were too much far into the conversation for anyone who would probably walk in to know what they were talking about.

"…about his feelings―"

As Ron said this, Harry entered the Common Room.

In a flash of panic, Hermione said, "Hiya, Harry!" a wee bit too heartily.

"We were… uhh… we just ―" Ron began quickly, shifting around to stealthily hide the parchment.

"Doing homework!" Hermione intoned, grinning.

"Yes! Yes! Doing… doing homework!" Ron said in a voice that was not his own.

Harry looked at his two friends uncertainly. "Uhm… right."

"Right! So… uhm…" Ron began again, not learning from his previous mistake. "C'mon and join us―!"

Ron stopped before he could get any emotion to punctuate his sentence as Hermione quickly kicked his foot, sending him a 'we-need-to-talk-about-other-things-first-send-him-away' look.

Ron, seeing this and getting a bit scared, quickly fumbled around for an excuse. "…I mean… uhm… we're done, actually! So… uhm…" he glanced at Hermione and saw her giving him a 'come-on-think-of-an-excuse' look. "And… uh… don't you feel a bit hungry? Why don't you get some―"

Hermione kicked him again, sending him a glare this time.

"I mean, we'll get something to eat! You're probably not hungry, anyway, right? So… uhm…" he said. "We'll… we'll go now!" Ron grabbed Hermione, who gave a Harry a small apologetic grin, and dragged her to the portrait hole.

Harry was left alone to ponder his best friends' strange actions.

_Probably on crack or something…_

―

As they stepped out of the portrait hole, Ron began massaging his foot. "You can right out kick, you know…" he muttered.

"Well, you deserved it!" Hermione said huffily. "You kept on making stupid excuses!"

"Well, excuse _me_ for trying to help!"

Hermione sighed. "This is _not_ going to get us anywhere."

"Glad you noticed."

"Oh, honestly, Ronald." Hermione said, a twinkle in her eye.

Ron grinned fully. He patted on the space beside him. "C'mon." he said. "Best to discuss the matter at hand now. Everyone's already gone to bed, anyways."

"But what if Filch comes?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we could easily say that we're patrolling the halls, seeing as we're Prefects and all." said Ron, who was happy to think of a good thing coming out of his being a Prefect other than serving as a joke to Fred and George.

"Yes, you're right, I guess." said Hermione, nodding. "So, where were we?"

Ron paused. "You were saying something about feelings―"

"Oh right." Hermione cut in. "Well, on the positive hand, this guy seems to have serious feelings for―"

"Hang on," Ron said, frowning. "How do we know it's a guy?"

"Well, of course it is. If it was a girl, would she ask for Harry's sexual preference? He's hardly seemed gay in the whole time we've known him." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And since that points to him as a guy, and he's asking how to court Harry, then that means Harry's replied to him already, and said he's gay, since he's obviously hopeful."

"Oh…" said Ron, blushing a little from realizing that his best friend was gay. "That _does _make sense." And after a pause he added, "Why didn't he tell us, though? I mean, I imagine by now he'd know that we'd accept him, no matter what. And _we_ don't keep secrets, now, do we?"

"Well, I'm sure Harry knew this," Hermione said reassuringly.

"So why didn't he tell us? If I were gay I'd've told _you_ guys." Ron scowled. "But I'm not, of course." He added quickly, blushing again.

"He just wasn't ready." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, we have to respect him…" She saw the troubled look on Ron's face. You don't have a problem with this, do you?"

"With what?"

"Harry…" said Hermione. "Being gay."

―

Harry shook his head and made his way upstairs. _What was that with Ron and Hermione?_ They were undoubtedly doing something when he had come in. But what?

_It didn't look like they were snogging or anything…_Harry pondered, starting to dress into his pajamas. _And besides, why would they keep their relationship from me if they had one?_ _No…_ Harry thought. _No, that's not it…_

But Harry would've liked their reason to _be_ that, actually. It was better than pondering what they were hiding. He felt a bit uncertain thinking that they were hiding something. After all, they _were_ best friends.

He felt a twinge of guilt at this, something he would've later denied. He knew _he_ was also keeping some things from Ron and Hermione. Like the fact that he'd already replied, for one.

Lying down, he looked at the bed beside him, for all his years in Hogwarts, his best friend had occupied that space. But right now he was in the kitchens with Hermione, probably milking the moment for what it was worth. He could just imagine Hermione's scowl while she watched Ron pig out.

Suddenly feeling a little hungry himself, Harry lifted himself up and made his way to his trunk, sneaking out his Invisibility Cloak and, making his way down the stairs, put it on himself.

As he snuck around to the portrait hole, he heard voices outside. Pausing, he put his ear to the portrait.

_What―?_

He heard Hermione's voice say "You don't have a problem with this… do you?" Harry knew they were talking seriously about something, and didn't want to overhear. This was none of his business.

He heard Ron asking what he might have a problem with.

He vaguely recalled that time in the Leaky Cauldron when he overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking in angry voices. Of course, he heard his name that night, so he had an excu―

"Harry…" he heard Hermione say.

_What?_ Harry thought, confused. _Why would Ron have a problem with me?_

"…being gay."

Harry's eyes widened.

_Oh god._ He thought. _They know. They know I've kept something._

In his panic, he quickly ran back upstairs, his eyes welling with tears and regret.

_They know I'm gay. _He thought helplessly. _And they know I've tried to hide it. And they know I didn't tell them. _He knew his friends enough to know that they'd have figured out everything he didn't do. _And now Ron's going to hate me. He's going to think I'm a freak. And that I'm a really bad friend. Oh no._

The shorter his thoughts formed, the more panicky he grew. And the more panicky he grew, the more he jumped to conclusions.

_No… No, no, no. Please, no._

From all the Quidditch work, and the homework he tried to squeeze in between meals and the knowledge that his bestfriend might hate him in the morning was too much for Harry to bear, and he fell into a reluctant sleep, silently troubled, his dreams full of Ron and Hermione turning from him.

―

There was silence. Ron looked as if he was concentrating _very _hard. Much like what he looked like when he was pulling off a rather quick save of the Quaffle.

"Of course not." He said firmly.

Hermione smiled. "Good. So, anyway," she continued. "This guy obviously has serious feeling for Harry, and he sounds really loyal. And he's obviously polite enough to ask for our permission―"

"Yes, that's the part that makes me think, actually," said Ron. "Why's he asking for our opinion on the matter? I highly doubt he would give up on Harry just because we say no."

"Well, I guess he thinks we'll say yes then…" said Hermione, putting her arms around her knees.

"And what about the information about Harry he's asking for?" Ron recalled, blatantly not wanting to talk about their answer yet.

"I expect he's asking only for what Harry looks for in a person," Hermione bit her lip. "Like, what he wants. Not really much as his biography; I doubt that's what he's looking for. He wouldn't need _us_ for that. He could just easily go to the library."

"…So what _does_ Harry look for in a guy?" said Ron, looking perplexed at the mere thought of it. "I mean, like you said, it's not as if we've known the whole time."

"And the only person we've know Harry to fancy is Cho." Hermione added.

Ron put his head to his knees. "This is going to be a long night."

―

Mwahaha. No Draco in this chapter. :( awwwwwww. Oh well. Lots of him in the next chapter:) Review please :) Constructive criticism is valued, but flames will be laughed at.


End file.
